1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a top for a boat, and, more particularly, to a rigid top for a pontoon boat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pontoon boats of conventional design include a buoyant lower portion having a platform and a pair of flotation tubes. The platform is connected to the flotation tubes at the bottom side thereof. An upstanding fence is attached at the perimeter edge of the platform at the top side thereof. A pontoon boat may be configured with a top which is supported by way of a plurality of upstanding support members attached either to the fence or directly to the platform. The top protects passengers from exposure to rain and ultraviolet radiation. The fence, upstanding support members and top define a superstructure of the pontoon boat.
Tops for boats of conventional design typically include a plurality of square tubular elongated members which are welded together to form the support structure for the top. The tubular elongated members define side rails, and roof support bows extending therebetween. Sheet metal is then placed over and fastened to the tubing with appropriate fasteners, such as rivets or screws. Trim pieces are utilized at the edges of the sheet metal to cover the sharp edges of the sheet metal and hide the screws used for fastening the sheet metal to the tubing. Corner caps may be used at the corners of the top.
A problem with conventional boat tops is that all the trim pieces necessary for hiding the sheet metal edges and fasteners have the appearance of add-on hardware, which may be considered as having an unsightly appearance.
Moreover, with boat tops of conventional design, the top is usually affixed to the plurality of upstanding support members by welding respective brackets to the bottom of the side rails of the top at predetermined locations. The brackets may be configured, e.g., with holes for receiving a bolt or other suitable fastener for attaching the respective upstanding support member to the bracket. A problem with such a design is that the desired location for attaching the upstanding support members to the fence or platform of the pontoon boat may vary from one model of boat to another. Accordingly, the brackets used for connecting the top to the upstanding support members must be welded to the tubular side rails at one of a plurality of varying locations. Such a design therefore increases manufacturing costs by requiring that the brackets be manually welded to the tubular side rails at respective predetermined locations.
Furthermore, after the brackets have been welded to the tubular side rails on a boat top of conventional design, the boat top cannot thereafter be easily adapted to fit on a different model pontoon boat having upright support members connected to the fence or platform at different locations.
Boat tops of conventional design also may include a shelf mounted at the back of the boat top for receiving boat cushions, life vests or the like. Such a shelf typically extends horizontally from one side rail to the other, immediately in front of a rear vertical wall. A problem with such a shelf is that during operation of the pontoon boat, air flows under the boat top and is trapped in the space defined by the rear vertical wall, sheet metal roof, and shelf. The shelf therefore defines an air scoop which increases air drag on the boat and hence decreases fuel efficiency and the maximum attainable speed of the boat.
Moreover, the shelf extending across in a generally horizontal direction from one side rail to the other decreases the effective height of the boat top at the rear end thereof to the height of the side rails, rather than the maximum height of the sheet metal roof at the center of the boat top. A tall person may therefore be required to bend over to exit to the rear portion of the pontoon boat for servicing of the engine or refueling.
What is needed in the art is a boat top which is configured to allow the sheet metal roof to be fastened to the top without the use of trim pieces for covering the edges of the sheet metal roof and the fasteners.
What is further needed in the art is a boat top which does not include a plurality of add-on trim pieces, brackets, etc., which impair the appearance and decrease the aerodynamic efficiency of the boat.
An additional need is a boat top which allows mounting thereof to a plurality of upstanding support members at any one of a plurality of locations, without reconfiguring the boat top.
A further need is a boat top having a shelf for storage of boat cushions, life vests, etc., which does not decrease the aerodynamic efficiency of the boat, and does not decrease the maximum effective height of the boat top at the rear edge thereof.